wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smocze Pustkowia
|Ustrój polityczny = teokracja |Władca = Malygos |Język = Smoczy Język Śmierci Wspólny |Przynależność = Smocze Stada Plaga |Wyznanie = Król Lisz Szamanizm }} Smocze Cmentarzysko (znane również jako Wielkie Smocze Cmentarzysko) to potężna smocza nekropolia w Northrend. Na zachodzie krainy znajduje się wejście do nerubiańskiego królestwa Azjol-Nerub, natomiast w samym jej sercu stoi tajemnicza Świątynia Smoczego Spokoju. Znaleźć tu również można osadę magnataurów Bloodmar, zrujnowaną stolicę taunka, Osadę Lodowa Mgła oraz społeczność nerubian w Strzaskanym Monolicie. Opuszczeni wznieśli swoją bazę w Trującej Złości, a ludzie ufortyfikowali się w Forcie Wintergarde. Na niebie nad Wintergarde unosi się potężna cytadela Plagi Naxxramas. Kości są zazdrośnie strzeżone przez Malygosa i jego niebieskie stado smoków, jednak powstanie Króla Lisza i Plagi pozwoliło nieumarłym zabrać wiele zestawów kości z cmentarzyska i użyć ich do stworzenia jaszczurów mrozu na użytek swej kampanii. Historia Kiedyś był to tętniący życiem region, w którym znajdowały się najbardziej żyzne gleby zaraz po Basenie Scholazar. Lecz to było dawno temu. Teraz jest to odludne pustkowie, gdzie nawet śniegi i lód leżą bez życia. Większość Smoczego Cmentarzyska to jedna gigantyczna dolina wypełniona kośćmi smoków. Chore i stare smoki przybywają tu z całego świata by umrzeć. Ziemia jest poznaczona truchłami smoków we wszystkich kolorach łusek. Czarne, czerwone, zielone, niebieskie i brązowe behemoty leżą obok siebie, po śmierci porzucając wzajemne animozje. Najpotężniejsze stworzenia świata dogorywają ze starości, chorób i ran. Kraina nigdy się nie podniosła z panującego tu dojmującego smutku i nigdy się to nie stanie. Płacze za swymi utraconymi dziećmi i ku ich pamięci nie wyda owoców. Efektem tego jest brak ważniejszych wydarzeń historycznych, które warto by wspomnieć, może poza śmiercią wielu smoków oraz pierwszym użyciem Plagi na mieszkających tu ludziach. Po wylądowaniu w Wyjącym Fiordzie podczas polowania na Mal'Ganisa, książę Arthas Menethil przesunął swoje statki i żołnierzy na północy zachód, na Smocze Cmentarzysko, gdzie dosięgnął go emisariusz zatroskanego króla Terenasa, niosący polecenie powrotu ekspedycji. To tutaj Arthas spalił własne okręty, wiążąc swoje oddziały w niegościnnym Northrend. Kilka dni później Mal'Ganis zaatakował jego obozowisko z przytłaczającą przewagą liczebną, co zmusiło Arthasa do wyruszenia na poszukiwanie Ostrza Mrozu, które skrywało się w Jaskini Ostrza Mrozu na północy krainy. Gdy książę Arthas powrócił do Northrend odpowiadając na wezwanie Króla Lisza do walki z Illidanem Stormragem, pierwszą swoją bazę założył na południowym wybrzeżu Smoczego Cmentarzyska. Opis z oficjalnej strony World of Warcraft Przez tysiąclecia Wielkie Smocze Cmentarzysko służyło za bijące serce Northrend. Krainę pośród arktycznego pustkowia znaczą lasy potężnych kości zmarłych smoków. Po środku lodowej równiny wznosi się Świątynia Smoczego Spokoju, budowla, którą podobno wznieśli tytani krótko po ukształtowaniu Azeroth. Legendy głoszą, że to właśnie w tej fortecy piątka wielkich Smoczych Aspektów zostało pobłogosławionych przez stworzycieli świata i wyznaczonych do obrony młodego globu. Być może właśnie dlatego smoki pod koniec życia udają się na Smocze Cmentarzysko, by wzbogacić krainę swoimi szczątkami. Wokół Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju znajduje się pięć wspaniałych smoczych kaplic: czerwona, brązowa, zielona, niebieska i czarna, każda z nich pobłogosławiona mocą odpowiadającego jej stada. We współczesnych czasach nieumarła Plaga obległa kaplice, by pracować nad wskrzeszaniem nowych gatunków nieumarłych smoków, by te mogły służyć Królowi Liszowi. By ukrócić te starania, Czerwony Aspekt, Alexstrasza, zaczęła zbierać bohaterów, by pomogli jej w walce z Plagą, nawet spośród taunka i tuskarrów, którzy toczą swoją desperacką wojnę z nieumarłymi. Do krainy przybyła również Szkarłatna Nawałnica w nadziei dokończenia swojej kampanii wymierzonej w Króla Lisza i jego sługi. Zarówno Przymierze, jak i Horda zaczęły zaznaczać swoją obecność na Smoczym Cmentarzysku, szczególnie interesując się zamkniętym przejściem na Lodową Koronę, Angratharem Bramą Gniewu. Obie frakcje zaczęły zbroić się do szturmu, który ma zaprowadzić ich do samego Króla Lisza. Zagrożenia na Smoczym Cmentarzysku pochodzą jednak nie tylko ze strony Plagi, ale i niebieskiego stada smoków. Zdeterminowany, by całą magię zaprząc do własnych celów niebieski Aspekt Malygos rozkazał swemu stadu umieścić potężne machiny w kluczowych miejscach przecięcia linii skupienia. Niektórzy wierzą, że konstrukcje te mają odwrócić bieg magii rozchodzącej się pod ziemią. Jeśli starania Malygosa zakończą się sukcesem, doprowadzą do magicznej i ekologicznej katastrofy, która zagrozi stabilności nie tylko Northrend, ale i całego świata. Chociaż większość Smoczego Cmentarzyska jest cichą śnieżną równiną, istnieją tu miejsca o skrajnie różnym klimacie. Najbardziej znanymi są prawdopodobnie smocze świątynie wypełnione płynącą lawą, tropikalnymi lasami i pustynią. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Smocze Cmentarzysko to kraina, gdzie odbywa się znaczna część ostatecznej bitwy przeciw Deathwingowi i jego polecznikom, a poprzez Jaskinie Czasu można nawet odwiedzić jej przyszłość. Smocze Cmentarzysko z przyszłości nie zostało raczej dotknięte Kataklizmem, lecz do ważnych zmian należy zaliczyć pojawienie się trzech paszcz: Go'rath, Shu'ma i Paszczy Zniszczenia, które wyrosły wokół Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju i zatopiły swoje macki w Komnacie Aspektów. Hour_of_Twilight_-_Tentacles_1.jpg|Paszcza na Ścieżce Tytanów Hour_of_Twilight_-_Tentacles_2.jpg|Paszcza nad Lustrem Świtu Hour_of_Twilight_-_Chamber_of_Aspects_2.jpg|Macki w Komnacie Aspektów Hour_of_Twilight_-_Chamber_of_Aspects_3.jpg|Macki w Komnacie Aspektów W RPG Ludzie i kultura Ze śmiertelnych ras najwięcej na Smoczym Cmentarzysku mieszka nerubian. Na północnym krańcu krainy znajduje się wejście do ich królestwa Azjol-Nerub, a zanim nadeszła Plaga pajęczy lud wędrował bez przeszkód po lodowych pustkowiach, za nic mając kości smoków. Obecnie ci nerubianie, którzy przetrwali Wojnę Pająka kryją się wśród smoczych szkieletów przed patrolami Plagi. Mają zamiar odbić swe podziemne królestwo, lecz bez znacznego wzrostu liczebności i siły nie uda im się tego dokonać. W krainie żyją również taureni, jednak tylko w jednym miejscu. Plemię taurenów Lodowej Mgły osiedliło się na zachodnim krańcu Smoczego Cmentarzyska, na brzegu Jeziora Uścisk Zimy. Nie zapuszczają się daleko na lodowe pustkowia, preferując czysty chłód jeziora od ostrego wiatru zguby i śmierci. Zagony Plagi nieustannie poszukują sposobów wykorzystania kości smoków do własnych celów lub poszukując smoczych artefaktów. Odkąd przejście przez Las Kryształowej Pieśni jest dla nich zamknięty, jest to jedyny trakt, którym Plaga może przedostać się na wschód Northrend, jeśli nie chce przedzierać się przez Burzowe Szczyty. Większość jej przedstawicieli trzyma się w północno-zachodnim krańcu, w pobliżu Lodowca Lodowej Korony. W krainie spotykane są również niebieskie smoki. Oddają one cześć swym poległym braciom. Żyją na południe od Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, jednak regularnie odwiedzają się ze swymi pobratymcami w Coldarze. Niegdyś Smocze Cmentarzysko było domem również dla ludzi, którzy wznieśli kilka wiosek, jednak wszyscy oni zostali przemienieni w nieumarłych żołnierzy Plagi. Geografia Większość Smoczego Cmentarzyska to jedna wielka dolina rozciągająca się od gór na północy aż po położone na południu Wybrzeże Drżącego Wiatru. Wzgórza występują tylko na krańch, przede wszystkim na wschodzie, gdzie przechodzą w Wzgórza Grizzly i Zul'Drak. Na północy linia wysokich klifów oddziela krainę od Lodowej Korony. Zachodnia rubież Cmentarzyska graniczy z Jeziorem Uścisk Zimy, a ziemia tam jest skuta lodem. W krainie żyje wiele dzikich stworzeń, które żywią się szczątkami smoków. ptaki, niedźwiedzie, pająki, wilki i nietoperze wyrywają sobie padlinę. Żyją tu również polujące w stadach wendigo, sasquatche i worgi. Zasługą Plagi występują tu również nieumarłe zwierzęta, mordując i przemieniając żywych, kiedy tylko mogą. Mapa i subregiony Dragonblight LoM.jpg|Smocze Cmentarzysko w Lands of Mystery NorthrendWC3.JPG|Smocze Cmentarzysko na mapie Northrend z Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos oznaczone jako "Wielkie Smocze Cmentarzysko" Transport Trasy lotu z Fordragon Hold * Stars' Rest, Dragonblight * Wintergarde Keep, Dragonblight * Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak * Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight Trasy lotu z Stars' Rest * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra * Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight * Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Wintergarde Keep, Dragonblight * Mo'aki Harbor, Dragonblight * Unu'pe, Borean Tundra * Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight Trasy lotu z Wintergarde Keep * Amberpine Lodge, Grizzly Hills * Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight * Stars' Rest, Dragonblight * Westguard Keep, Howling Fjord * Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak * Light's Breach, Zul'Drak * Mo'aki Harbor, Dragonblight * Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight Trasy lotu z Agmar's Hammer * Kor'kron Vanguard, Dragonblight * Taunka'le Village, Borean Tundra * Venomspite, Dragonblight * Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * Mo'aki Harbor, Dragonblight * Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight Trasy lotu z Kor'kron Vanguard * Agmar's Hammer, Dragonblight * Venomspite, Dragonblight * Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight Trasy lotu i łodzie z Mo'aki Harbor * Stars' Rest, Dragonblight * Wintergarde Keep, Dragonblight * Agmar's Hammer, Dragonblight * Venomspite, Dragonblight * Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight * Kamagua, Howling Fjord (żółwia łódź) * Unu'pe, Borean Tundra (żółwia łódź) Trasy lotu z Wyrmrest Temple * Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight * Stars' Rest, Dragonblight * Wintergarde Keep, Dragonblight * Agmar's Hammer, Dragonblight * Venomspite, Dragonblight * Kor'kron Vanguard, Dragonblight * Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak * Mo'aki Harbor, Dragonblight Instancje Krainy przyległe Ważne postacie :Główny artykuł: Dragonblight NPCs * Archmage Aethas Sunreaver - a przynajmniej jego wizreunek można spotkać w Młocie Agmara * Archmage Modera - a przynajmjiej jej wizerunek można spotkać w Gwiezdnym Spoczynku. * Koltira Deathweaver - można spotkać w Młocie Agmara * Rokhan - można go spodkać w Upadku Smoka, gdzie kończy zadanie 75G To Dragon's Fall i rozpoczyna zadanie 75G Sarathstra, Scourge of the North. * Handlarz Wiatru Mu'fah pojawia się w Ogrodach Księżycowego Spoczynku, gdzie prosi o spotkanie z Goramoshem, by omówić szczegóły sojuszu pomiędzy niebieskim stadem smoków a Ethereum. * Anub'arak pojawia się jako ostatni boss instancji Azjol-Nerub. * Kel'Thuzad pojawia się jako ostatni boss w Naxxramas. * Ysera, Aspekt zielonego stada smoków, pojawia się w Szmaragdowej Smoczej Kaplicy, gdzie pozostaje jej ciało, podczas gdy duch wędruje po Szmaragdowym Śnie. * Nozdormu, Aspekt brązowego stada smoków na krótko pojawia się w Brązowej Smoczej Kaplicy podczas zadań 75 Mystery of the Infinite oraz 80 Mystery of the Infinite, Redux. * Alexstrasza, Aspekt czerwonego stada smoków, przebywa w Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju. * Arthas Menethil (zanim został rycerzem śmierci) i Muradin Bronzebeard pojawiają się w przebłysku przeszłości podczas zadania 73 Frostmourne Cavern, które przybliża szczegóły odnalezienia Ostrza Mrozu. * Podczas bitwy o Angrathar Bramę Gniewu pojawia się wiele ważnych postaci, między innymi: ** Bolvar Fordragon - pojawia się również w Mauzoleum Wintergarde, by zabić Thel'zana Sprowadzającego Zmierzch ** Dranosh Saurfang ** Król Lisz ** Starszy Aptekarz Putress ** - pojawia się po zakończeniu bitwy, tym samym pojawiając się jednocześnie w dwóch lokacjach w krainie. Zadania :Główny artykuł: Dragonblight quests Linia fabularna Przymierza skupia się na ataku wojsk Króla Lisza na Fort Wintergarde i oblężeniu Angratharu, Bramy Gniewu. Krótki poboczny ciąg zadań przypomina wydarzenia znane z Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, które miały miejsce na Zapomnianym Wybrzeżu i w Jaskini Ostrza Mrozu. Linia fabularna Hordy w Trującej Złości dotyczy działań Arthasa wobec Szkarłatnej Nawałnicy w Nowym Hearthglen oraz wprowadzeniu taunka do Hordy w Młocie Agmara. Obie frakcje śmiertelników i smocze stada zebrane w Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju są zaniepokojone machinacjami Malygosa, by odwrócić linie skupienia w Ogrodach Księżycowego Spoczynku oraz Lazurowej Smoczej Kaplicy oraz atakami Plagi na pozostałe smocze kaplice. Surowce Zioła * Frozen Herb * Ruda * Cobalt Deposit * Rich Cobalt Deposit * Saronite Deposit * Rich Saronite Deposit * Titanium Vein Rzadkie stworzenia Na Smoczym Cmentarzysku występują następujące rzadkie stworzenia, zabicie których jest wymagane do osiągnięcia : * Crazed Indu'le Survivor * Scarlet Highlord Daion * Tukemuth Galeria Howling_Fjord_wilds.jpg|Zamarznięte lasy Smoczego Cmentarzyska BronzeDragonshrine.jpg|Brązowa Smocza Kaplica GreenDragonshrine.jpg|Szmaragdowa Smocza Kaplica NaxxramasDragonblight.jpg|Nekropolia Naxxramas dryfująca nad ruinami miasta ludzi Dragonblight_-_Dark_snowy_path.jpg|Zamarznięte jezioro Grafiki koncepcyjne Dragonblight.jpg|Grafika z Lands of Mystery Dragonblightc.jpg|Koncept pokrytego lodem i śniegiem pustkowia Dragonblight_Art_Peter_Lee_1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna autorstwa Petera Lee DbBlizzcon.jpg|Smocze szkielety pośród śniegów Dragonblight_Art_Peter_Lee_4.jpg|Koncepcja autorstwa Petera Lee Dragonblight_Art_Peter_Lee_3.jpg|Koncepcja autorstwa Petera Lee Boneyard_concept_art.jpg|Koncepcja Pustkowia Kości Wyrmrest_Temple_Art.jpg|Artystyczna wizja Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju Northrend_Concept_Art_Peter_Lee_4.jpg|Koncepcja autorstwa Petera Lee - prawdopodobnie Słony Szczyt Dragonblight_Art_Peter_Lee_2.jpg|Wejście do budynku nerubian - grafika autorstwa Petera Lee Cataclysm End_Time_loading_screen.jpg|Przyszłość Smoczego Cmentarzyska na ekranie ładującym instancję Czas Końca Hour_of_Twilight_loading_screen.jpg|Smocze Cmentarzysko na ekranie ładującym instancję Godzina Półmroku Dragon_Soul_loading_screen.jpg|Deathwing atakujący Świątynię Smoczego Spokoju na ekranie ładującym rajd Dusza Smoka en:Dragonblight Kategoria:Dragonblight Kategoria:Northrend